


Making Memories

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Family, Memories, Post-High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: It's Chi-Chi's college graduation day. Goku is tasked with getting the kids ready to see her walk across that stage. In the meantime, he has a little trip down memory road.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> GoChi Week 2020  
> Day 1 / March 25  
> Prompt: High School/College AU  
> Words: 1306  
> Author Notes: Lord, it’s been too long. I’m so out of practice and haven’t watched anything DragonBall in so long - so forgive me if it’s not on point. I’m also twisting this prompt a little, but it works. Takes place in the same universe as my HS AU “JAHSR” (Just Another High School Romance). Enjoy?

“Come on, guys. Your mother will never let me hear the end of it if we’re late!”

Son Goku stood in the doorway of his house, hands at his hips as he waited for his two boys to come down the steps from their upstairs rooms. Chi-Chi was graduating from her college program today, and she’d left him in charge of getting everyone to the school on time, since she had to be there super early. Thankfully, Gohan could get himself ready and had volunteered to make sure Goten didn’t mess up his small size suit (since Chi-Chi had gotten Goten ready before she left).

He didn’t have to wait long for the two boys to come running down the stairs, Gohan keeping a close eye on his younger brother as the toddler raced down the steps without a care in the world. Goten was like Goku’s little miniature in looks  _ and _ temperament, so he needed to be watched a lot since he had next to no fear. So different from the experience of raising Gohan, but it was nice to be on his toes all the time for once. 

He grinned and picked Goten up into his arms as soon as the toddler was within reach. “And up we go. You ready to see your mother?”

Goten nodded. “Yeah! Le’s go! Le’s go!” 

Laughing, Goku opened the front door and made his way outside. “All right, then. Off we go.”

He didn’t have to close the door behind him - or make sure that Gohan would close the door. Gohan was a studious, quiet, well behaved kid who did all sorts of things without having to be asked. Sure helped around the house a lot whenever his mom had been staying late in her classes and Goku was exhausted from working the farm.

Goten, of course, had absolutely no care in the world as he practically danced in Goku’s arms. All the way to the car. Thankfully, the kid wasn’t too rowdy about getting into his car seat this time. Usually, Goten whined about having to be buckled up in a special seat while Gohan got to sit in an “adult” seat with an “adult” seatbelt. His need to see his mother again must be outweighing his hate of the child car seat. 

Once Goten was strapped in, Goku found Gohan waiting for his attention on the other side of the car. “Did you get the camera, Dad? I don’t see it in the car.”

“Oh, shoot, I almost forgot-”

Gohan smiled. “I’ll get it. I think I know where Mom put it last.”

As his oldest raced off back to the house, Goku called over his shoulder. “Bring a snack and toy for Goten while you’re at it. There’s no telling how long we’ll be stuck sitting in one place.”

If his old high school graduation was anything to go by, he knew there would be large crowds to push through, and it would take a massive amount of time for everyone to walk across the stage. With Goten’s low attention span, there was no telling how long they’d have to work to keep the boy occupied while waiting for Chi-Chi’s name to be called. 

Scratching the back of his head, Goku smiled. Memories hit him of high school graduation. So much had happened that last year, but they’d had a happy graduation at the end of it all at least. He even managed to get his diploma thanks to Chi-Chi’s tutelage. Sure,  _ he _ wasn’t about to go back into any kind of school if he could help it, but finally being able to make Chi-Chi’s college hopes come true was cause for excitement. For all of them.

~!~

_ Chi-Chi stood at the school gate, waiting for him to get free of the crowds of people. It was kind of a challenge since he had to have enough room to walk with his red pole, but for the most part, people parted for him without a word. Eventually.  _

_ When he did manage to get to the school gate as they had promised, Goku stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, Chi-Chi. Didn’t mean to be late and make you wait.” _

_ She shook her head and leaned up to land a kiss on his cheek. “Late or not, I know it’s worth any wait.” _

_ He grinned and bent down to kiss her on the lips, short and sweet, ignoring the flush that filled her cheeks. Even if it was cute to see her with her face all red like that. He was surprised she’d managed to get some time alone. Her father had been all teary eyed well before the ceremony, with a camera strapped around his neck and acting like any other doting parent. He had half a mind to ask her about it, but her return kiss made his mind short circuit. _

_ “I, uh,” he said, scratching his warm cheek with a finger, “didn’t think you really liked so much public affection, Chi-Chi.” _

_ “It’s okay this time,” she murmured. “Honestly, a part of me doesn’t want to let go.” _

_ He laughed. “Hah, yeah, I know what you mean.” _

_ He had a ring to give her. He wanted to make it special, and right here, at the school gate, with the flower petals flying through the air all around them, it would be a perfect little memory. But he couldn’t seem to make the words come. Or the action.  _

_ Why was he so nervous?  _

_ Goku was used to doing what he thought and saying whatever came to mind, without caring at all about what anyone would say or think. But… But he cared about her. He wanted her to be happy. And she looked so pretty standing there in her school uniform for the last time. It would be a great time to - _

_ “Goku,” she said. “Maybe you can come by my apartment later. I still have some things to pack.” _

_ And just like that, the moment, the opportunity, was gone. So he swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, sure. I need to, uh, go see my grandpa.” _

_ She nodded and leaned over to pat his arm. “You have a picture to give him, right? Papa was supposed to save one just for you.” _

_ “Yeah,” he said, pulling out the developed picture, shaking it in his free hand a few times, because his fingers were trembling from touching the ring box in his pocket. “Right here.” _

_ “Good,” Chi-Chi said, leaning up to kiss him one more time. “I’ll see you later then, all right?” _

_ “Ah, okay.”  _

_ He wanted to talk about the ring. He wanted to ask her to stay forever. But the words got stuck in his throat and she ran off to visit with friends and her father. He’d have another chance, he was sure. Another chance to make a good memory.  _

_ Hopefully. _

~!~

Lucky for him, that chance had come. Lucky for him, she’d said yes. And lucky for him, he had two boys with him as he watched Chi-Chi walk across a school stage for a diploma for the second time in his life. 

There wouldn’t be a meeting at the school gate this time. Instead, they’d meet out front underneath a tree. It was a different school, after all. 

But it was nice getting to cheer next to his sons. Nice to look around and realize how far they’d come, and how far they still had to go. He grinned as Gohan screamed himself hoarse beside him - and then laughed as Goten started crying when his mother disappeared into the crowd of students once more.

It would be a joy to sit next to Chi-Chi some time in the future, and watch their sons walk across that stage. More happy memories to be made. More memories to hold close. 

He couldn’t wait.


End file.
